PoTC: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Kiananuva12
Summary: What happens to a story when a new character unexpectedly appears and changes the story as you may know it. And how will she handle being in a world that isn't her own? Based on a dream I had many months ago involving Pirates of the Caribbean.


Skeletal remains of four pirates, still cladded in their now tattered rags of clothing, hung from the gallows that stand erect on a rocky promontory on the sea just before the small island. A sign hanging nearby, from the very same gallows that held the four pirates, that read 'Pirates. Ye be Warned' across it. It was defiantly a warning to all who were in the occupation that they were not welcome on the small island ahead. The wind began to gently blows, the occupants of the gallows and sign swayed slightly in the breeze. They were soon passed by a ship, it occupant stood on the rigging of the sails, facing land.  
His brown eyes wandered briefly over to the gallows, their gaze settling on the four skeletal remains of the pirates. There seemed to be a connect between the stranger and the four, whether he actually knew them or not was a different question. He briefly removes his hat, a tankard, before saluting them as he passes. It was a sign of respect and possible wishes for a safe journey to the other side.

It's was not long before his eyes wander back down, widening in shock as he quickly placed his tankard back on his head and hopped down from the rigging. A sploosh of ankle-deep water meets his boots as the occupant grabs a floating bucket in his canoe of a ship. He began to quickly work at removing all the sea water that had leaked into his dingy little vessel, determined not to sink just yet. He was so close to land, it couldn't be allowed.

* * *

A loud meeped escaped past her lips, the blond-haired girl felt another wave crash against the side of the speed boat. That had been a pretty hard bump, the hardest they've hit yet. Blue eyes turned to glare at the driver as she held on to the side with renewed vigor. The young male turned slightly to look at her over his shoulders, a sheepish smile spreading over his face as he did. It was oblivious he knew he had hit the last wave a little rough.

"Sorry Cuz,"he apologized to her as he turns his gaze back to the lake and drove along trying to keep it steady, "Pretty rough today."

"Really? I couldn't tell. "retorted his female companion, her voice laced with sarcasm as she continued to hold onto the vessel for dear life. No way was she ending up in the water today. Another lurch made her grip loosen slightly, the girl giving another grunt in response. A frown was still etched on her face as she huffed. The blonde's wondered what in her right mind let her cousin convince her to come out on the lake after dinner to drive the little speed boat around. She was determined to say no but after learning he had practiced with his father before her and her families visit JUST to show her, she broke and agreed to let him take her on a quick sail. Just them two. She was having second thoughts now on her decision. Even with all the practice he didn't seem to have a handle on driving the boat yet, especially with the waves. Least to her it seemed but what would she know, she never drove a car much less a boat before.

"Oh come on, "her cousin replied rolling his eyes at the sarcastic remark and smirking a little, "It's not that bad."

"It is SO that bad. How did I even LET you convince me to come out here without one of our parents is beyond me." she groaned and ran a free hand through her short blond hair with a sigh, "I must be insane."

"Maybe a little." agreed the other with a slightly smug look on his face, looking back over to her from over his shoulder. His cousin gave him an unamused face at the statement before standing slightly.

"You're NOT suppose to agr-LOOK OUT!" she shouted suddenly half way through telling her cousin off for the remark he made. His attention returned to the lake, seeing just what his cousin was panicked about. Another boat, a little pontoon with two elderly couples aboard, had come right into their path. He grabbed for the steering wheel instantly, turning it as quickly as possible to avoid running into the other boat. Both closed their eyes and gritted their teeth. The sharp turn cause the blond to lose her grip fully, toppling over the side of the small speedster and into the water. A startled cry came from her as she fell over catching her cousins attention. He quickly turned to where he cousin had previously been, horror spreading on his face.

"KIA!" he shouted as she began to sink below the surface and disappear from view.

* * *

Slowly a man dressed in a dark blue naval officer uniform approached a young woman, standing off to the side of a party. Her brown hair was done up in a lovely bun and curls that hung on her shoulders. Her velvet dress hung about her, a lovely shade of white. The brunette didn't seem to take notice as the other neared her. Her current attention was on fanning herself fiercely, face contorted in a slight pained expression. One of her hands rested on her stomach, the pain she felt seeming to come from that specific area. The man cleared his throat, catching her attention as she turned around looking a bit surprised.

"May I have a moment?" he asks as the other. She gave a small smile and a slight nod as he extends his arm for her to take, she took it quickly and clung tightly. Both walked through the party and out to the parapet. They stood in silence, the young woman continuing to fan herself vigorously as they both look over the sea and to the horizon. Before long the man begins to speak again, breaking the hanging silence.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth." he comments looking to her before taking notice of the frown etched on her face and quickly adding, "I apologize if I seem too forward, but I must speak my mind."

He takes a brief pause, a little nervous about what he is intending to say to the other. Elizabeth seems to take no notice of the other's nervousness as she continues to fan herself frantically, her hand clenching her front a bit more. Whatever was paining her, the fan wasn't helping at all. It was clear with the look on her face getting worse and worse as moments passed.

"This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not achieved. The thing all men most require: a marriage to a fine woman." he finally worked up the courage to say what he intend to say to Elizabeth. He looked fully to her, smiling softly before turning and looking away.

"You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." another compliment.

"I can't breathe." she gasps out slightly, not seeming to hear any of what the other had just said. The fanning quickly stopped as she hunched over slightly, face expressing the pain she was feeling in her mid section which seemed to just grow and grow. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. It was unbearable.

"I'm a bit nervous, myself." he chuckles mistaking the pained gasp for nervousness at his proposal. He hadn't take notice when the brunette lost her balance slightly, trying to steady herself on the wall of the parapet and regain some balance. It did little to help as she soon slipped and fell over the side of the wall. Her companion turned around, confusion on his face to see her gone. He quickly began to look about for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" he ask before he gazed over the small wall of the parapet and spied her as she fell slowly, "ELIZABETH!"

The shout carried to three men, sitting on a small docking port and seeming to be discussing something as they turned to witness her fall. That wasn't the only thing they witnessed either. No sooner had Elizabeth began to fall towards the water below a young blond girl in strange clothing appeared just before her. She faded in slowly in front of the other, becoming fully solid just before they hit the water with a loud splash. It was a miracle they missed the rocks below. All three stood in silent shock, as the thinner of the two dressed in naval uniform turned to his partner.

"Did that just...?" he asked slowly seeming to not believe what he just saw with his own two eyes.

"It did." the other slightly chunkier soldier answered with a slow nod. His expression matched his partner's stunned look as they tried to piece together what just happen before their eyes. The other man turned to the two, giving them a look before gesturing to the water.

"Will you be saving them, than?" he asked as they both turned back to him.

"I can't swim." the chunkier one answered with a nervous smile. They both turned to his fellow soldier, who confirmed with the a nod that he too couldn't swim.

"Some King's Navy you are." he huffed and rolled his eyes at them, watching intensely as men began making their way along the cliff side towards the two women below. They seem further out than they previously. From the looks of it the men would not be able to reach either of them in time from the cliff. He scowled slightly.

"Fine." he hissed obliviously pissed off before he removed a pistol and other belong from himself before handing it to the two soldiers, "Take these. Don't lose them."

He instructed the two before diving into the water and swimming towards the two girls. Underneath the water the younger of the two seems to be trying to swim upwards, holding onto Elizabeth's arm as she did. She had notice the other struggling to swim up when she hit the water right after her. They broke the surface briefly, gasping for air before a large swell brought them back under again. Both slowly began sinking to the bottom of the sea bed, the blond was struggling with her companion. She was also trying her best to stay conscious, she had to. Panic began to set in, however she was momentarily distracted when light shone off a medallion that escaped being hidden in the other bust. She gave it a curious stare, wondering why she had something like that. It clearly didn't match what she was wearing. It had also been she didn't want others to know she had it on her.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she gave a shocked gasp, feeling an arm wrap around her waist. Looking to her side, she noticed a man as he held onto her tightly. He turned his attention to the unconscious brunette as he did the same. As soon as he was certain he had a good hold on both girls, he began to swim upwards, breaking the surface and swimming forward. However, swimming seemed to be a struggle.

Their rescuer slowly stops, allowing them all to submerge again into the water. Briefly he removed his arm from around the young blond, turning his attention to Elizabeth before taking notice of her elegant velvet dress she wore. Without hesitating in the slightest he began to remove it, tearing at the buttons on the front first. The younger female took notice before she began to help him out with removing the dress. They soon managed to remove it, letting it float away and to the bottom of the sea bed. The man gave her a slight nudge before motioning for her to hold onto his neck. She returned the nod, understanding what he wanted her to do before wrapping her arms securely but loosely around from behind. He then grabbed the unconscious Elizabeth before swimming back up. They took a short breath as they broke the surface and began to swim towards a small dock. A grunt escapes the male as he hauled himself and the two women up, the blond looking up to see two other men as they help drag up the brunette and laid her out on the dock.

"I-Is she alright?" she asked pulling herself up. She was soon in a kneeling position and huddling over from the cold she was now feeling from being drenched. It didn't help that the wind had picked up or the sun was slowly going down more. The two naval soldiers that helped them up began to check over the unconscious woman. The chunkier man places two fingers to her neck, his expression panicked as he felt no pulse beneath his touch.

"She's not breathing." he informed them, looking more and more panicked. Their rescuer gave him a sour look before pushing him aside grunting a 'move' as he did. Grabbing a dagger from the other's belt, he makes a short cut before pulling away at the corset and tearing it completely off the woman's body. He quickly handed it over to the thinner soldier. No sooner did he finish his task, the woman gasp for air and begin coughing up sea water.

"I never would've thought of that." mused the other looking at the corset in his hands.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." retorted the man before his attention was drawn to a golden medallion around the other's neck. Elizabeth's eyes locked with his, seeming to be a bit dazed and confused at his appearance. He gave a curious stare to the brunette, seeming to be going over many things in his head at once. It seemed he knew this medallion very well.

"Where did you get this?" he asked as she quickly snatched it back from him. He gave a soft chuckle before remembering the blond, turning to her and watching briefly as she rung her shirt out onto the dock. Her gaze drifted up before her blue eyes meet his brown one's. A faint flush painted the girl's cheeks as she finally got a good look at her rescuer. She had to admit, he was handsome with his rugged features. A small nervous smile spread across her face.

"And where did you come from my little dove?" the blond was about to answer the man's question as well as ask a few of her own. Mainly, where was she and how did she even get here. The sounds of fast footsteps down the dock however interrupted her. She turned to see the same men from the cliff side were making their way down the deck. As she turned back she meeped as a sword came to rest against her rescuer's throat.

"On your feet." commanded the man holding the blade as he slowly used the sharp tip to entice the other to stand. The blond frowned as she quickly got to her own feet, watching as the other was forced to stand by the other and his blade. She took a step forward.

"Hey! He just rescued us you je-" gun clicks drew the blonde's attention as she saw the rest of the soldiers surrounding them with guns pointed. She stopped, standing with her hand raised up in surrender. A scowl was on her face none the less. This was beyond rude in her opinion.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" came the cries in the crowd of soldiers as an older man broke through and made his way towards the brunette. Concern washed over him, noticing she was soaking wet and shivering. He quickly began helping her back to her feet before removing his coat and draping it around her shoulders in trying to warm her up. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a few rubs on her now covered shoulders to help. Turning to the thinner navy soldier, he noticed he was still holding her corset. As if sensing that the older man was thinking he was the one responsible for taking the corset off Elizabeth, he tossed it quickly to the ground before pointing a finger to the true culprit standing with the blade to his throat. The elder man frowns to the rescuer, not pleased at all.

"Hang him." he glared before Elizabeth placed a hand on his chest.

"Father. Commodore Norrington. Is that anyway to treat my rescuer?" she asked turning her attention to Norrington and her rescuer, "After all he did rescue me and the young woman. I would think you'd be grateful to him."

Commodore Norrington scowled a bit as he slowly began to remove his blade from the other's throat, sheathing it as he turned to Elizabeth. He seems to debate for some time before turning back to the other male and extending his hand out. It seemed a harmless gesture to show his thanks for the rescue.

"I believe thank you are in order." he replied calmly as the other gave him a curious stare. He wasn't sure what to make of this all. Just a few moments ago this guy had a blade pointed at his throat ready to slice him, now he wanted to shake his hand? He seemed to be debating in his head whether or not to take the hand shake. With a small shrug his mind finally made up on what to do. He gave a nervous smile to the Commodore before taking his hand in his. No sooner did he make contact with the other's grasp was he pulled forward harshly. Norrington quickly pulled up his sleeve, revealing the letter P that seemed to be branded on one side of his wrist. Pride swelled up in Norrington's chest at the discovery as he looked back up with a smug look on his face.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?" he commented as everyone around him seemed shocked at the discovery. It didn't take long though for all guns quickly become trained on him as Elizabeth's father held her in a more protective manner.

"Hang him." he commanded once more. Norrington nodded before turning to a man standing by his side.

"Keep your guns on him, men. "he instructed as clicks were heard, "Gillette fetch me some irons."

He looked to the Pirate again, still smug about catching the other. He than turned to the young blond still standing off to the side and looking confused about the ordeal. Norrington had to admit she seemed like she was a bit lost. He wasn't sure what to make of her or her strange appearance either, the cloths she wore defiantly weren't any he'd ever seen before. Than there was the matter of her sudden appearance as Elizabeth fell to the water. No one just appeared from thin air like that, it wasn't natural or humanly possible. A thought slowly entered his mind as he contemplated the situation.

"And you," he replied as the blond jumped slightly at being addressed as all eyes turned to her as she seemed nervous, "No doubt you're a witch."

"W-What?" she stammered out in a bit of shock before scowling at Norrington,"I am not a witch!"

"How else does one appear so suddenly from out of no where?" he questioned her as the girl frowned. Seems she didn't have an explanation for that at all. She wasn't even sure HOW that had come to happen.

"Look, I am NOT a witch and I am not even sure WHERE I am." she huffed with another frown, "If someone would j-"

"A likely story. Keep your guns trained on her as well gentlemen." he interrupted the girl as he instructed his men once more. Half the guns that were previously trained on the pirate were now trained on the blond girl. Once satisfied he turned back to his captured man accused of being a pirate. Norrington turned his attention back to the other's wrist, pulling up the sleeve even further. He came upon another tattoo, just above the P, of a sparrow flying over the sea with a sun in the back.

"Well well well if it isn't Jack Sparrow." he replied smugly, recognizing the tattoo. Jack quickly rose a finger as if to correct the Commodore.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please." he replied with a smile as the Commodore seemed to roll his eyes at this statement. He gave a brief look around as if to amuse the other.

"I don't see your ship, Captain." he jabbed as Jack just gave another smile.

"I'm in the market for one." Jack retorted back with a smile of his own.

"He said he came to commandeer one." stated the bigger soldier as he stepped forward with his partner next to Norrington and Jack. The commodore's attention turned to the two as the thinner of the two came more forward.

"I told you he was telling the truth." the other hissed before turning to Norrington and gesturing to the stuff in his arms,"These are his, sir."

Norrington looked at Jack's belonging in the other's arms. He looked to Jack briefly before going back to his items, picking up the pistol first and looking it over thoroughly. It seemed Jack had powder for his gun but only one shot. That didn't seem very efficient, all things considered.

"A pistol with a single shot. No additional powder. " he began to comment on the stuff he examined it. Jack shrugged slightly and smiled when the other looked to him each time. The pistol was placed back down onto the pile as he next picked up a compass. He opened it, turning it a few times in his hand realizing after a while that the compass didn't point north no matter which way it turned.

"A compass that doesn't point North." he informed the other's once more of the pirate's belonging. He returned it back to the pile as well before looking at the sword and grabbing the hilt. He draws it partly out examining the blade before turning to Jack.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood." Norrington commented before pushing the blade back into its scabbard, "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"That's rude." mumbled the blond. Jack once again held up a finger to correct Norrington, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." he seemed proud of that fact as the blond chuckled slightly at the comment. He was pretty clever. Norrington gave them a sour look as Gillette returned with the shackles, handing a set off to another soldier for their captured witch. The commodore stepped slightly aside to allow the other to place the cuffs on Jack.

"Carefully, lieutenant." Norrington commented to the other. Elizabeth frowned as she stepped forward, handing her father back his jacket as she did so.

"Commodore, I must protest." she began coming face-to-face with the navy officer, "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." the other retorted back to the brunette.

"But it seems enough to condemn him." added Jack.

"Indeed." agreed Norrington shooting Jack a look. A quick snap is heard as Jack's irons were secured by Gillette who stepped back and away.

"Finally." came Jack. No sooner were his chains secured did he grab a small pistol from Gillette's belt, shoving the other into the water. He quickly snatched Elizabeth around the neck with the chains that held the irons together, aiming the pistol at her head as he backs away. The brunette gives a startled yelp as she was used as a hostage now, stepping backwards with the pirate.

"I knew you'd warm up to me love." he smirked as they backed away. All weapons quickly train on him, though none took fire with Elizabeth being used as a body shield. Norrington held a hand up, silently commanding to them not to fire. Tension hung in the air.

"Commodore Norrington my effects and the little dove, if you please." Jack commands before quickly adding, "Also my hat."

Everything seemed to still as no one made a move to enact Jack's command.

"Commodore!" shouted Jack with a frown as he clicks the pin on the pistol. Quickly the slender soldier handed the possessions to Norrington as other soldiers brought the blond forward. She quickly shook them off before stumbling over and hiding next to Jack, sticking a tongue out as she did with a frown. Jack's items were held out by Norrington as Jack turns his attention to Elizabeth/

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, right?" he ask into her ear as the brunette scowled at him. It was clear she was angry with being used like this. Especially after trying to defend her rescuer to the commodore.

"Miss Swann." she answered with a scowl at the man.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come come, we don't have all day." he motioned to his things out stretched in Norrington's hands. Elizabeth frowned as she reached out and grabbed them from the other. No sooner did she take the items from Norrington did Jack quickly spin her so she was now facing him, the pistol still to her head.

"Now, if you'll be so very kind?" As if to take the hint, Elizabeth begins to places Jack's belongs back on him as he gave a chuckle at the roughness, "Easy on the goods love."

"You're despicable." she frowned as she started with the hat.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life; now you've saved mine. We're square." he retorted back with a smug smirk as Elizabeth looped his belt around his waist. No sooner had she finished did Jack spin her back around. With his effects back in place he began to slowly back up, motioning for the blond to follow suite as she clung to one of his arms. He stops when he bumps into the cargo gantry.

"Gentleman. M' lady. You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." with the last part he lifted his arms, freeing Elizabeth from the chains around her neck and shoving her forward into the soldiers. There's a stumble as most of them fall over, creating a domino effect as they catch Miss Swann. This gives Jack enough time to motion for the girl to wrap her arms around his neck and to hold on before he grabs a nearby rope. Acting quickly he kicks the delay pin free as the counterweight lifts the two up into the air quickly. A soft yelp escape the blond as she holds onto Jack as tightly as possible. To say she was frightened was an understatement. As soon as they're in the air the gantry as it started to spin the two around. The soldiers began to open fire on Norrington's command, shots whizzing by both the escapees.

Jack let's go of the rope as they land on a second gantry's beam, both trying to steady themselves as they sway a little on the land. As soon as both regain their footing Jack snaps his chains over the line just above them, grabbing onto the other end. He turns to his companion.

"Hold tight Little Dove." he comments as she nods before gripping onto Jack. They quickly slide down the line and away from the docks, hearing the shots still being fired at them as they ran. Soon the two disappear from the soldier's line of sight into the town. Both knew it won't be long before soldiers began to search around for them, quickly hiding in one of the alley ways along the way. Ducking behind some barrels, Jack checked to make sure no one was following them before plopping down next to the other. She was leaning her head back with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths seeming to try to calm down from what just happened. That was a lot of action for her to see. Even still that wasn't action she wasn't use to. Running her hand through her hair she opened an eye, looking to her rescuer once again. That was twice now he had saved her life. She smiled softly to him, knowing full well he didn't have to rescue her too.

"Thanks." she finally spoke drawing Jack's attention away from working with his cuffs as he turned to face her.

"Thanking a pirate? That's a new one." chuckled Jack before looking at her cuffs and back at his before teasing slightly, "You wouldn't happen to know a spell or two to removes these would ya, Little Dove?"

"I'm NOT a witch." she replied with a frown. She really was going to let that guy have it when she saw him again for branding her with that title. A good kick to his family jewels should do the trick to teach him not to use it again.

"I figured as much." mused Jack watching the girl before adding,"So, does Little Dove have a name?"

"Kia." she answered looking to Jack with a small smile and a light flush on her cheeks.

"Well, it's a pleasure my dear. Witch or not." Kia just rolled her eyes at that before Jack continued and held up his chains,"Now I believe it time to find out where we can get these removed. Seeing as we lack the key."

* * *

It wasn't easy getting through the streets unseen, the soldiers were on high alert looking for their two fugitives. Kia learned quickly that Jack was a pro at sneaking around without being seen. Something she was grateful for given that her first encounter with the soldiers hadn't been the most pleasant. Plus being thought of as a witch, she had a feeling it was up there with being a pirate on things that were frowned upon. Another reminder to smack the Commodore when she saw him again.

There they sat in the dark of a statue in the town, hiding as soldiers shuffled by no doubt looking for them. As soon as they were gone Jack took a quick look to make sure the streets were clear before motioning for the blond to follow him. They quickly scampered across the way before slipping through a door of one of the buildings. After making sure that no one had spotted them and came to open the door, both fugitives took a look around. It was a blacksmith's workshops by the looks of it. There was a forge off in the dark, only visible by the few lanterns that hung around it. Work-in-progress wheels, wrought, iron gates and even a cannon with a crack in it layed scattered about the place. But the workbench seemed to be kept neat and tidy, with every tool set in it place. And to their luck it seemed no one was currently home. This would defiantly give them time to find something in here to break the irons clasped on their wrist.

They both take a moment to plan out what would be best to break the cuffs, noting a few tools. Jack took off his tankard and placed it down before plucking up a hammer on the wall. Turning to his blond companion about to speak when there came a noise. Both jumped slightly, Kia quickly grabbing the pirate's arm in her startle as they both look to one another. Seems someone was there. The younger girl quickly releases Jack's arm as they inch along, following the noise to its source. An old blacksmith was sitting down, passed out from the looks of it and snoring away. Kia wretched back at the stench coming off him, it was obvious he had been drinking heavily from the smell. Her companion moved forward cautiously giving him a gentle tap on the chest with the hammer raised, he tapped a little harder next and raised the hammer more. The sleeping drunk only snort in his sleep before his head turns away. Just to test, Jack pretends to turn his back and walk away before jumping around again with the hammer raised. He seemed satisfied, turning to his companion who just rolled her eyes but smirked slightly.

"Had to make sure love." he replied in a hushed voice. It was best to still be cautious, even with the drunk blacksmith out like a light.

"Right, "she murmured before holding up her cuffed hands, "Any plans?"

Jack just smirked before motioning to an anvil and holding up the hammer, his companion giving a kind of pondering look. She wasn't sure if that would really work all that well, but it was worth a shot. She quickly scampered over to the pirate and laid the chain on the anvil, looking to Jack. He rose the hammer as best he could with his own hands chained before bringing it down with a large clang. A few more clings were heard before the blond lifted up her wrist and tugged at them, she frowned slightly. That didn't work.

"Now what?" she asked watching as her companion gave it some thought. His eyes landed on a donkey strapped to a pin wheel device, a smirk came across his face as his eyes drifted to the forge. He quickly went over and selected a poker as he placed it in the fire. It wasn't long before the metal became heated and glowed a bright red. He quickly went over to the donkey before jabbing it's hind quarters with the red end, a pained yelp escaped the donkey as it began to move in the circle trying to escape further poking. Jack seemed pleased as he placed the poker back into the forge and motioned for the blond to come over.

"Do as I do, "he replied before looking up at the rotating pin wheel's pegs, "Hopefully this works."

With that said he quickly latched his chains to one of the pegs, the blond taking cue did the same taking another peg about three of four rows down from his. The pace of the turning wheel was slow but still a bit quick as both did a steady jog on tip toes to keep up. It wasn't long before the pegs met up with a giant wooden cog, this seemed like it might work. Smiles spread across their faces as the chains gave a crunch under the pressure and broke apart. There wasn't time to celebrate escaping their irons as the door to the blacksmith shop opened. Jack quickly grabbed Kia's shoulders as he brought her to a hiding spot, both ducking down to avoid being seen. Kia peeked over cautiously, spying a younger man coming in. His slightly curled brown hair tied back into a loose ponytail as he gave an odd look, seeing the donkey moving in a slight panic. He quickly went over, halting the creature and patting it's nose as he smiled gently effectively calming it down as he stood and made his way further into the shop. He removed his coat as he came to the still sleeping drunk man, which the blond wondered how he was still asleep after all the noise she and Jack just made. He snorted again and dropped the bottle in his hand to the ground as the younger man shook his head and sighed, giving a small smile.

"Right where I left you." he chuckled slightly as he ventured further into the blacksmith shop. He stopped when he noticed the tankard placed near the anvil and the hammer still out, a confused and curious expression passed his face. The blond face palmed about to turn to Jack and chew him out silently for his mistake before finding him gone.

"Not where I left you." muttered the young man about to reach for the tankard before the blunt end of a sword swatted his hand away. Jack stood before him, giving him a flat look as he pointed the sword at the other. Kia watched from the hiding spot as they both circled one another, the younger man seeming to go over in his head what was going on. It seemed to finally settle in.

"You're one of the ones they're looking for. The pirate." he finally spoke as Jack used the tip of the blade to back the other towards the door. He gave a slight curious and confused stare to the other.

"You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" he asked curiously to the other male. The other just frowned.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." the other stated, still staring at Jack.

"Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me-" Just as Jack went to turn in an effect to grab his hat and collect his younger companion, the other went for a blade resting in the honing guide against a grindstone door. The pirate just gave a soft sigh before turning to the other again and frowned slightly.

"You really think it's wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" he asked as gave him a pointed look. Did the other really mean to go toe to toe with him at swords? Was he insane? The other gave him a frown as he pointed the sword.

"You threatened Miss Swann." he stated seeming to frown more. Jack just gave a soft smirk as he brought his own blade up and ran it up and down the one pointed at him, he turned his eyes back to the other.

"Only a little." Jack replied. The other in response strikes, seeming to know how to handle a blade as he assumes the en garde pose much to Jack's surprise. They both begin to attack, trading feints, thrusts and parries as they fight. They both seemed to be evenly match. The blond slowly begins to inch along from her hiding spot as she watched, heading for the exit. She was defiantly going to be no help to Jack in this situation.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" asked Jack as he stepped to one side in a circle, "If I step here."

His companion steps the opposite way, making Jack smirk slightly.

"Good. Very good. And if I step again." he begins to step again as they begin to circle and exchange blows. By the time they both stop, Jack is standing were the other was previously as he gives a smug smirk.

"Ta." he replies before sheathing his sword in his belt and turning, making his way towards the door. His eyes catch a glimpse of the blond as he motions for her to come out of hiding so they can escape. She nods about to, briefly looking towards the younger male. Her eyes widen a bit as he gives an angry expression and raises his hand, overhand throwing the sword towards the door and Jack.

"Jack!" she warns as the sword jams buries itself into the door just above the latch, barely missing the pirate by a hair. The man stops seeming to register what just happened, the only sound being heard is the sword as is swings back and forth. Jack gently raises a hand and places it to the handle, stopping the motion before trying to pull the sword out. A frown spreads when he realizes it's lodged into the door pretty good as he tugs even more, finally halting the efforts and turning to the other. He begins to make his way back over.

"That's a very good trick. Except, once again you are between me and our way out." Jack comments before drawing his blade, "And now, you have no weapon."

The other looks around quickly before drawing a red-hot poker from the flames, Jack giving a bit of a frown. The blonde jumps slightly when she hears the donkey give a panicked cry and start trying to escape, when it recognizes the poker from before. The two are soon back to exchanging blows, sparks flying from the heated metal as they go. In an attempt to disarm his opponent Jack uses his chains to snap around the poker, pulling it out of the other's hands and sending it flying across the room. The clang is right at the blonde's feet as she yelped and jumps back, frowning at Jack and Will as she continues her journey to the other end of the blacksmith shop to get out.

It doesn't seem to work however, as the younger male going to grab another sword. Jack blinks before looking and spying that there are plenty of available weapons around the shop before looking back to the other.

"Who makes all these?" he exclaims as the other just smirks.

"I do. And I practice with them, three hours a day." he answered with a proud smile.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate." answered Jack with a smirk before they shortly exchange blows again, "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is you've already found one and are incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill him." he states as they begin to go back and forth with the sword clanging again. The battle is quickly brought to two-wheeled chart as it slides off the stops holding it steady, both tittering a bit as it moves. They return to exchanging blows with their swords, keeping their balance steady as the chart rocks back and forth. The other manages to get Jack's chains caught on one of his swords, gathering them up onto the blade before thrusting the sword into a beam above with a smirk. The pirate frowns as he tries to get a few swings at his opponent but to no avail, quickly looking down and stomping his foot on a loose board on the chart. Knocking the other in the chin and sending him flying off. With the moment of pause the other quickly hauls himself up, using his feet as leverage against the beam and starts tugging to get loose. It isn't long before the other is back up, smirking when he notices the pirate not paying him any mind, intending to go in for the final blow. However, just as his feet step onto the still chart Jack manages to get himself loose. Falling down and causing the chart to catapult the other up into the beams.

Jack quickly stands looking around before stepping back onto the chart, confused before hearing a noise. He looks up slowly before smirking at first when he see the other in the beams, frowning when he notices him cut the ropes to some boxes. The same catapult effect happening as he joins the other on the beam, hitting his stomach on them with a grunt. He soon pulls himself up coming face to face with the young man again, both standing on opposite beams. A quick game of hopping back and forth occurs with each ending on the opposite beam, Jack seeming smug till the other tricks him to jump without changing beams himself. The duel with swords continue as both try to keep their balance on the beam, scurrying about. For once the other manages to disarm Jack, who gives a small weak smile before attempting to jump down.

Both were soon back on the ground, Jack attempting to get away. It seems to be obvious who could win, the blond getting worried as she goes to grab some of the hammer hanging around. She wasn't a fighter, least one with swords but if Jack needed help, she'd help in whatever way. But it seemed he didn't need it as much as she though at the moment as he kicked ember dust at the other, temporarily blinding the other as he attempted to cover his eyes. His swords were soon kicked from his hands as Jack grabbed a bag by the forge, spraying the other with red powder. He soon kicks the other away before drawing his gun and pointing it.

"You cheated." stated the other with a frown.

"Pirate." he smirked proudly.

"Jack. "came the blond as he and the other turned to the girl coming over and looking worried as the door began to bang. Jack's gaze returns to the other as he quickly moves in front of the last door, the only way out of the shop.

"Move." instructs Jack.

"No." he replies keeping his ground as he stares between the two fugitives and the door. More pounding his heard from the soldier's outside, trying to now get in. From the sounds of it they will soon. Kia gives a worried look as she grips Jack's arm and turns to the younger male with a worried and pleading look.

"Please move." Jack asks again sound desperate with an equally worried look.

"No. I cannot just step aside and let you escape." stated the other with a frown. Jack frowns before clicking the gun, seeming torn between using his last shot and the need to escape the predicament. He gave one last look to the door than turned back.

"This shot was not meant for." he commented. The other expected him to shot before both him and the blond jumped as the sounds of a smashing bottle was heard, the pirate falling forward. Kia gave a stunned looking giving a brief look to the culprit, the drunk man from earlier who finally seemed to wake.

"Jack!" exclaimed Kia in a panic before going to his side as she shook him. She quickly turned when the door to the shop was finally busted down by the soldiers all coming through as she quickly glared, placing herself between Jack and their guns. A frown crossed her face as Norrington came into view.

"Good job Mister Brown, you just aided in the capture of two dangerous criminals." he stated proudly as Brown just gave a soft hiccup. He seemed to still be drunk to high heaven or suffering a hang over, either way he looks positively out of it.

"Just doing my civic duty." he stated with another little hiccup.

"I believe we will all remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." replied Norrington smirking down a bit at the unconscious pirate and the blond.


End file.
